


Sudah Saatnya Aku Tahu Namamu

by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)



Category: Supernova Series - Dee Lestari
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun
Summary: Empat kali Alfa dan gitarnya naik di panggung kecil Lithium, empat kali matanya terkunci pada satu sosok yang duduk sendiri, berteman segelas minuman yang itu-itu saja.
Relationships: Alfa Sagala/Bodhi Liong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sudah Saatnya Aku Tahu Namamu

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis tahun 2016. Andai Alfa ketemu Bodhi di New York (dan nggak direcokin sama keberadaan Ishtar).

_“He’s here again, Alfa.”_

Sorot Alfa melayang ke satu meja di depannya. Setengah mati ia menahan senyum saat ditemuknnya sosok yang belakangan ini familiar: lelaki bertubuh ramping, berwajah kelewat cantik untuk ukuran pria, dengan kepala yang selalu tertutup bandana.

 _“He’s always here on your performance day. What a coincidence!”_ Nada Troy seperti menggoda—atau dia memang sedang menggoda. _Your number one fan,_ ia selalu bilang begitu.

“Bukan cuma aku yang main setiap dia datang.” Alfa mencoba menetralisir keadaan, walaupun dalam hati ia berharap, _sangat_ berharap, kalau si subjek pembicaraan memang benar-benar datang untuk melihatnya. _“You can’t say that he’s coming only for me.”_

“Tapi, dia berhasil bikin kamu tertarik.” Kali ini Carlos yang angkat bicara. _“You can’t say that your eyes don’t change a bit when you see him, amigo.”_

_Carlos benar, tapi bukan berarti Alfa mau mengakuinya._

“Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa,” Alfa berkata cepat-cepat, lalu dengan gesit menyambar tas gitarnya dan menyelinap ke belakang panggung.

*

“Aku dengar dari Fred, katanya penggemarmu itu orang Indonesia juga. Karena itu dia suka ke sini buat liat kamu.”

Alfa tidak bisa menahan gerakan matanya untuk melirik ke arah si laki-laki yang kali ini duduk di meja di depan mereka (dari jarak sedekat ini, Alfa akhirnya menyadari kalau gelas _whisky_ di hadapan lelaki itu tidak pernah terisi _whisky_ atau minuman beralkohol apapun; cairan dalam gelas itu tidak jernih melainkan putih, pekat).

“Dia mungkin tertarik padamu karena kalian berasal dari negara yang sama, _but,_ ” Senyuman Carlos sarat arti, apalagi saat ia bertukar cengiran dengan Troy, _“you’re interested in him not because he came from your country.”_

Alfa mendengkus— _hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya._

“Aku nggak pernah ngerti kamu ngomong apa, Carlos.”

“Aku—dan Troy—juga nggak ngerti kenapa sampai sekarang kamu nggak pernah _make a move. Come on, Alfie;_ dia bahkan sudah dengar namamu empat kali selama kamu manggung di sini. _It’s not_ _fair that you never know his name, is it?_ Sudah saatnya kamu tahu namanya.”

Alfa tak menjawab. Ia meraih tas gitarnya, sadar betul kalau ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari meja di mana mereka duduk sebelum Carlos melemparkan bom kebenaran yang lebih-lebih lagi memalukannya.

*

“Aku nggak tampil malam ini.”

Baru kali ini Alfa melihat jelas sepasang netra yang biasanya hanya bisa ia nikmati dari jauh itu. Bulu mata laki-laki itu lentik seperti perempuan, bibirnya mirah delima. Tatapnya, entahlah; ada kepolosan tersirat di sana, sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tak Alfa lihat semenjak kakinya menjejak tanah di negeri asing ini.

Ia menelan ludah.

“Boleh aku duduk di sini?”

Wajah laki-laki itu seperti kebingungan, tapi ia mengangguk saja. “Silakan,” ucapnya— _Alfa yakin suara itu tidak akan ia lupakan untuk beberapa hari, atau beberapa minggu, atau berbulan-bulan, atau bertahun-tahun, atau selamanya._

“Aku sering lihat kamu belakangan ini.” _Sejak pertama kali aku ambil bagian di panggung kecil itu, lebih tepatnya._ ”Setiap kali kamu ke sini, kamu selalu pesan itu.” Telunjuk Alfa mengarah pada gelas di depan si lelaki. “Susu.”

“Aku nggak bisa minum yang lain.” Tawa kecil ikut mengalir seiring dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan lelaki itu. “Aku nggak tahan alkohol.”

“Kamu bisa pesan yang lain—soda? Tempat ini nggak cuma jual minuman beralkohol, tahu.”

“Ya, tapi susu yang paling enak.” Jawaban polos yang menggelikan. Yang selanjutnya, _sialnya,_ tak terlalu menggelikan. “Masih banyak bangku kosong, kenapa kamu memilih duduk di sini?”

Insting Alfa bilang pertanyaan ini pasti terlontar. Betul juga. Sekali lagi, ia menelan ludah. Ia tahu teman-temannya sedang asyik memperhatikannya— _sekaligus menertawakan nasibnya_ —dari beberapa meja di belakang. Dalam hati Alfa merutuk, _nggak seharusnya aku turuti perkataan duo terkutuk itu._

_Tapi nasi sudah jadi basi; tak ada celah untuk menarik kembali yang telah terjadi._

“Teman-temanku bilang kamu curang.”

“Kenapa aku curang?”

“Karena empat kali aku tampil di sini, empat kali aku dipanggil, empat kali pula kamu dengar nama Alfa Sagala.” Alfa berani sumpah, maju dan bermain gitar di hadapan kerumunan orang-orang gila musik tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan saat ini. “Sementara aku nggak pernah tahu namamu.”

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir lelaki di sampingnya. “Jadi, kamu ke sini demi tahu namaku?”

“Menurut teman-temanku, sudah saatnya aku tahu namamu.”

“Kamu sependapat dengan mereka?”

Alfa memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik mata laki-laki itu. “Kurang-lebih, ya.”

Senyum lebih lebar merekah di wajah yang kini dihiasi rona, seiring dengan rontaan jantung Alfa yang semacam ingin mendobrak keluar dari dadanya.

“Bodhi. Aku Bodhi.”

_Memang sudah saatnya aku tahu namamu._

“Bodhi.”

Nama itu bergulir halus di lidahnya.

_Kalau bisa, aku ingin tahu lebih dari itu._


End file.
